


Hairline Cracks

by sayos_poteto



Series: Sad smiles, happy tears [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: BUT ITS STILL SAD, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Sister Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayos_poteto/pseuds/sayos_poteto
Summary: The beginning stages of Sayo's complex.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sad smiles, happy tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Hairline Cracks

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Sayo was quietly doing her math homework with particular seriousness. The teacher said it wasn't due until next week but even Hina finished hers during the lunch break. _I can't lose to her… I'm the onee-chan. I'm supposed to take the lead._

Suddenly feeling a strain in her hand, Sayo notice how hard she was gripping her pencil. She released the tension in her hand and sighed heavily. She shouldn't be like this. Big sisters should be mature and look out for their younger sister.

That's what her mother told her after all.

_"Sayo, you and Hina may be twins, but you're still the onee-chan. I expect you to act like one, okay?_

_Be responsible and take care of each other."_

Heaving another big sigh, Sayo continued her homework. This went on for a few minutes until a heavy slam of the door resonated in the whole house. Sayo could hear a quick pattering of footsteps and braced herself from the incoming onslaught.

**_BAM!_ **

Their bedroom door slammed pitifully on the wall.

" _Onee-cha~n_! _"_ Hina exclaimed.

"Hina, don't slam the door. You're denting the walls!"

"Sorry, _onee-chan_! But I was too excited!" she bounced at her spot. "Well? Are you done with the homework? Can we play now? Let's play!"

Sayo looked away from her sister. "…not yet."

"Ehh? Why not? It's really easy though!" Hina frowned. "Hm… come to think about it, the others were complaining too. I don't understand what's so hard about it!"

"I…" Sayo clenched her fists. "It was only easy for you, Hina."

"Huh? It's not easy for _onee-chan_? But _onee-chan_ study every day! You're so diligent… I can't even read a few pages without getting bored! But I've memorized all the books any ways, heheh! Come on, let's play!" Hina reached her hand out.

"I will play with you once I'm done with the homework, Hina." 

_Grip._

"But I want to play now! I'm so bored!" Hina wailed. "Ah! I'll let you copy my homework later! You're halfway done anyway…"

"Hina, I said no."

_Shake._

"But--!"

**_SNAP!_ **

"Didn't you hear what I said?! I said I'm not finished yet!" Sayo suddenly stood, her chair falling behind her. "Not everyone is like you!"

" _O-Onee-chan…_ " Hina croaked.

Sayo met Hina's eyes, but they weren't looking back at hers; instead it was staring at her hands, trembling with concern. "What…"

She felt a jolt of pain and a sticky liquid on her hand. There, her pencil, broken in half and the sharp lead impaled deeply into her thumb. Blood poured out from the wound and unto the floor making Sayo regain her composure.

She was making a mess; mother would be disappointed.

She shouted at Hina; she was supposed to look out for her.

She's not being a good _onee-chan._

A different kind of liquid poured from her eyes. One's laced with guilt and disgust. "Hi-Hina… s-sorry…"

Hina finally met her eyes. "Ah! _Onee-chan_ why are you apologizing?!"

"I'm sorry I got mad…" 

_Sniff._

"No, no no no! I'm sorry I was bugging you to play…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not a good _onee-chan_ …"

_Hiccups._

Hina started tearing up as well. "B-But, you're hurt because of me! I'm sorry too, _onee-cha~n_!"

The two sisters cried together. Sayo's wound forgotten but her guilt and disgust remained. She didn't know how at one point she wanted to hurt Hina with that pencil.

She's guilty of having such thoughts.

And disgusted of herself for wanting to see Hina bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> This went a little darker than what I intended. But before I knew it, the chapter has written itself and I don't want to change it.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and have a great day!


End file.
